


thin mints

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader is the older sister of sky, and is really pissed that the people down the street nearly killed her sister. reader does not know that the girl who lives there is very, very cute.from my tumblr of the same username. posted dec. 1, 2019, dec. 8, 2019, dec. 31, 2019, feb. 11, 2020, and mar. 28 2020. not complete.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 657 words
> 
> cw: femreader. i have no siblings so i don’t know how to write siblings.

sky came home shaking. you quickly ran to her.  
“sky? what’s wrong? i thought you were selling cookies!”  
“y-you know that creepy house down the street?” she asked, just barely able to be heard.  
you pulled her close to you, “yeah.”  
“they… they scared me!” sky began crying. “the girl who lives there said she was going to buy cookies, but then this man with green hair scared me!”  
you were growing angrier by the second. how dare these assholes mess with your little sister!  
“is there anything you need? anything i can get for you?”  
taking full advantage of the situation, sky said, “well there is a pint of ice cream in the freezer…”  
you rolled your eyes, but you grabbed it for her anyway. with your least favorite spoon. it was pointy right in the wrong spots, and eating with it made you want to snap it in half.  
you left the house when you made sure sky was all set up in the living room, under a blanket, with the ice cream, and watching some disney channel show you claimed you couldn’t stand but secretly loved.  
you marched up the street, and stood in front of the house. god, it was creepy. you remembered the story that your best friend had told you, that some people died in that house. that the floor just gave out. your friend had also told you that their ghosts haunt the place, but you were inclined to not believe them because they were too scared to even go in the house’s driveway, what did they know about what was actually inside the place?  
you swallowed your unfounded fears and walked up to the door, knocking sharply on the black wood.  
“who isss ittt?” a sarcastically sweet voice asked, coming from someone who probably usually talked in a deeper voice.  
“my names y/n.” you said impatiently.  
the door seemed to bend open, although you couldn’t remember the click of the door unlocking.  
“listen, i don’t have time for any of your shenanigans.” you said into the eerie darkness.  
someone flicked on the light switch, and the living room was revealed to you. a short man in a pin striped suit with bright green hair stood next to an even shorter, very pretty goth girl.  
you momentarily forgot how to function as you took in the girl’s scowling face.  
“what’re you here for, then?” the man said in a nearly inhuman voice.  
“uh, um, my sister! she came by here earlier! she’s a, uh, a girl scout!”  
“are you pissed that we didn’t buy any cookies? because we didn’t buy them from her, why the fuck would we buy them from you?” the girl said. why was she so mad? jeez.  
“language!” the older man said to her.  
“i’m not here for that, i’m here because you scared her.” you tried to explain calmly.  
“so what? it was just a joke.” the girl said.  
“so what? so what! my little sister has arrhythmia! you could have literally killed her!” you began to yell.  
the man looked upset at this, “look, we didn’t mean to… we didn’t know…”   
“is that supposed to be an apology?” you didn’t mean for that to come out as hostile as it did. oops.  
“no. but this is, i am so, so sorry, and i promise it won’t happen again.” the man said.  
he glanced at the girl. she crossed her arms.  
“tell your little sister that going door to door all by herself isn’t safe.”  
you huffed in frustration at this beautifully obnoxious girl.  
“oh, and order me a box of thin mints, could ya?”  
you glared at the girl, “four bucks. cash. and i’ll be delivering it to you.”  
“sounds nice.” her face turned to a smile. “you’re a sophomore too, right?” she handed you the money.  
caught off guard, you responded, “yes…?”  
“i’ll be new to your school. mind showing me around?”


	2. thin mints 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m a sucker for enemies to lovers stories, so ofc i’m gonna continue this. part one here.
> 
> 535 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you walked into your house, still in a bit of a daze. what had happened? was she flirting with you? did you like it?  
“did you beat anyone up?” sky asked.  
you giggled at your younger sister. she had ice cream all over her. you grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face off.  
“i didn’t have to beat anyone up because i talked to them. they won’t do anything like that again, but you have to promise not to go to that house again, just in case.”  
“if you give me more ice cream, i’ll never even look at it again!”   
you sighed and shook your head, “maybe later, sky-bear. you’ve already had a lot.”  
sky frowned, but then her favorite character appeared on the tv screen, and she quickly forgot.  
the following monday, you walked into your first period class, and was immediately greeted with a familiar face.  
“hey, y/n! would ya look at that, we’re in the same class!” she said. you felt like she was mocking you.  
“yeah…” you said, unsure of how to reply.  
lydia opened her mouth to say something, probably something snarky, but the bell rang.   
you shrugged and headed to your assigned seat. your face fell when you realized that the only empty seat was right next to you. shit.  
“lydia?” your teacher asked the goth girl.  
“mhm?”  
“your seat will be right here, next to y/n.” they said, gesturing to the desk next to yours.  
so her name’s lydia, huh? that’s a cute name…  
“can i see your schedule?” you asked with three minutes to the bell. you needed to be prepared if you had to be another class with her. the entire period she had just been making snarky comments and trying to get your attention.  
lydia rummaged through her backpack. less than an hour at this school, and her backpack had already seen a hurricane, and a tornado. how.  
she brandished the beaten and torn paper. “here it is!” when she genuinely smiled, she was adorable.  
you gently grabbed her schedule. you read over it twice, then thrice. you checked the name at the top, because you thought it was your own.  
you groaned as you handed the sheet back to lydia, “looks like i’ll be giving you that tour of the school anyway.” you forced a smile.  
“wait, do you mean…” you nodded. “we have all the same classes!” lydia doubled over wheezing.  
this was going to be a very, long. day.  
“hey lydia?” you asked about halfway into your lunch period. neither of you had said a word the entire time. she sat with you because she hasn’t made any friends yet. you let her because you hadn’t either.  
“yeah?” she looked up from shoveling various snacks, that in no way qualified as a real meal, down her throat.  
“have you been trying to annoy me all day?” you asked quietly.  
“yeah, duh.” lydia laughed, now onto the final snack.  
“why?” you asked, in an even quieter voice.  
lydia looked down at the table. “i um. i..” lydia stood up and grabbed her backpack. “i gotta go to the bathroom.” she muttered and ran off.  
“lydia!” you called after her. “shit.”


	3. thin mints 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on this being the last part, but the plot took me in another direction whoops expect a part 4 ;)
> 
> 672 words
> 
> cw: femreader. loneliness.

you totally ruined whatever you and lydia had.   
you weren’t entirely sure what it was that you had, nor did you know how you screwed it up, but you definitely screwed it up.  
you cleaned up your stuff as quickly as you could, put your half open backpack on, and ran to the bathroom after lydia.  
you heard sniffling in the handicapped stall. it looked like no one else was in here, which is weird because there’s almost always someone hanging out in the bathroom, trying to miss as much class as they can.  
“lydia?”   
“go away.” she called back to you.  
“do you want to talk about it?”  
“no.”  
“i know you’ve been annoying me all day, but if you need to talk, i can be here for you.”  
“i said i don’t want to talk.” lydia sounded agitated.  
you frowned. you didn’t want to be the cause of her pain, but she said she didn’t want to talk about it and you had to respect that. “ok… i’ll be in the library if you change your mind.”  
you zipped your backpack and left.  
the library was your safe space. it was quiet and cozy and the librarians kinda just let you do whatever you wanted.  
you didn’t have any homework yet, because you had just gotten back from break and you hadn’t had math yet. so, you took out your book and started reading.   
you were so enthralled in the plot that you didn’t notice the time passing by. the bell rang much sooner than you expected.  
you were disappointed that lydia didn’t come to you, but she was in all of your classes, so you’d see her soon enough.  
well, you’d see her, that didn’t mean she was going to see you.  
in every other class, she chose a seat halfway across the room, and didn’t make eye contact.  
you were a little bit impressed, looking at her face there was no evidence that she had been crying.  
you didn’t get the chance to say anything else to her because she ran off as soon as there was a moment of free time. and there wasn’t much free time.  
and that’s how the rest of the week continued. lydia stayed distant from you. even while you sat across from each other at lunch, you were silent.  
on friday, you plucked up the courage to ask, “why haven’t you been talking?” even though you knew it might make the whole situation worse.  
“i don’t want to be annoying.” lydia replied, not looking up from her fruit gummies. the entire week she hadn’t brought one piece of real food in. just snacks.  
“well…” you didn’t know how to respond. yes, she was annoying to begin with, but yes you kinda liked it. but you didn’t want her to know that. you decided to change the subject instead, “you may not be able to tell, but i don’t have any friends, and no offense, but it doesn’t seem like you’ve got many either, and i don’t like just sitting here together but completely alone, so i want to at least try to be friends.”  
she looked up at you. “try to be friends?” she questioned.  
“well, it might not work out, like me might not click, but i figured it’d be at least less lonely to have someone to talk to.” you said in a much less confident voice.  
“i don’t suppose that’s to horrible of an idea.” lydia said after a moment, “but you’re wrong. i do have friends, lots of them. just none of them go to this shithole of a school.”  
right, okay. you weren’t asking that at all. something told you she was lying about the lots of friends, but you still felt terrible about it.  
you were beginning to feel like this wasn’t a friendship you wanted to keep, but what other choices did you have? you refused to go back to feeling lonely, but there was no one else who’d even consider being your friend.  
shit.


	4. thin mints 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it with my enemies to lovers fic <3
> 
> this is a shorter installment, but i plan on the next one being longer, so i think it evens out idk
> 
> 650 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

”i swear, i’m going to murder warner.” lydia sighed as she sat down.  
mr. warner, your us history teacher, was being racist again. not shocking, knowing him.  
”you’d think he’d be fired by know.” you crunched on a carrot stick.  
”i think he should be fired by know.” lydia scoffed. she crossed her arms, “did you see how he looked at matthew? he looked, like, vengeful. i can almost guarantee that warner has a confederate flag flying at his house.”  
you chuckled, “i don’t doubt that. what did you get on the test?”  
”70. i was one question away from failing, how about you?”  
”83.” it had been nearly a month since you and lydia called a truce and decided to be friends. friends was a very loose word for what you were. while at school, you ranted to each other about whatever class/ teacher/ person that’s getting on your nerves, and that’s it. you don’t talk outside of school unless it’s about school, and you rarely ever talk about anything else while at school. it was not a very fulfilling relationship, but it was enough to keep the loneliness at bay, and that was the original idea anyway.  
you couldn’t help but want more. you wanted to really get to know lydia, but you weren’t sure if you could. the unspoken rules of your relationship had already been established, and it’s hard to rewrite those. well, maybe it wasn’t, but you were scared of losing your only friend, so you didn’t dare risk it.  
”are you doing anything this weekend?” lydia asked.   
”uh, no. i don’t think so.” this was definitely outside of what you talked about.  
”do you want to come over to my place for a, uh…” she sort of winced, “sleepover?”  
you didn’t quite know what to say. this was so outside of what you expected her to say.  
”it’s alright. if you can’t.” lydia quickly followed up. “my, uh, step-mom is really trying to get me to be more social, and if i have you over, she won’t make me join a club or something.”  
that made since. this would probably be a one time thing. one sleepover, then never speak of it again. “uh yeah, i think i’ll be able to go. unless you want me to say i “can’t” so that you can tell your step-mom you asked me, but you don’t actually want any social obligation. either is fine with me.” you regretted the words as soon as they came out of your mouth. you saw the emotion flash across lydia’s face, and you cringed.  
lydia looked down at the lunch table. ”oh, it’s probably better that you come this weekend, since you can. otherwise i’ll just have to keep bugging you about it every week. uh, sorry.”  
”yeah, yeah, yeah. that makes sense. text me your address?” this might be the most awkward conversation you and lydia had ever had.  
”sure. saturday, get there at like six?”  
at 5:45 on saturday, you were stressed. what sort of pajamas do you pack for this kind of thing? if you go with your cuter ones, is that trying to hard? will you look like an elementary schooler? what about the random tshirt and pj pants that you stole from your parents? is that kinda disrespectful because you didn’t try enough? would it be weird to pack clothes for tomorrow, or weird not to?   
you hadn’t been to a sleepover in so long.  
you glanced at the time. shit, you were going to be late. but is it expected that you were going to be late? ugggghhhhh  
you threw your old pajamas in your bag, and grabbed your keys. you told your parents you’d be back sometime tomorrow and you were off.  
you arrived at the deetz household at 6:02 pm, without a clue of what was going to happen that night.


	5. thin mints 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh would you look at that, it’s the series that i’ll never finish ahaha
> 
> it’s here; the sleepover.
> 
> 802 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you took a deep breath and stepped out of your car. the deetz house was very creepy. it was dark and decrepit looking, and you could’ve sworn someone was just looking at you from the attic. it’s probably nothing.  
you rang the doorbell, and you heard chimes reverberate throughout the house.  
a redheaded woman opened the door. “why hello! you must be y/n! lydia’s told me so much about you!” so that was delia. she seemed nice.  
”uh, hi.”  
”it’s so wonderful you could make it. lydia!” she screamed up the stairs, “your friend is here!” she turned back to you. “lydia’s room is the second on the right, just yell if you need anything, okay?”  
”sure.” you started walking up the stairs. that was odd. it seemed like she was rushing to get you out of the room. and was there a noise coming from the dining room?  
lydia met you at the top of the stairs. “hey.” she said apathetically.  
you looked around, taking every inch of her house in, curiously. “it’s dark here. did you do the decorating? or your dad? i can’t imagine your step-mom picking any of this stuff out.”  
”it was a, uh, group effort.” she opened the door to her room, which was even darker than the hall outside. it was almost oppressive.  
”pizza’s coming at eight, i hope you like pepperoni and mushrooms. unless delia comes up here, which she promised she wouldn’t, we don’t have to do or say anything.” said lydia, as she sat down on her bed.  
”oh, um. okay. why mushrooms?”  
”you can pick them off.” lydia picked up her phone and started scrolling. so much for actually turning this into a real friendship. this really was just to get her step-mom to stop annoying her.  
you sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed, with your bag in your lap.  
after a moment you say, “i was hop- i was thinking that, um, maybe we could actually talk and stuff… like, your step-mom will probably want you to maintain this friendship, and it’d be easier if it were at least partially real.”  
”it is partially real. we talk at lunch.” she returned to her phone.  
you bit at the inside of your mouth. lydia really wasn’t making this easy. “i know you have friends, i don’t know why you need me here, but i know you’re fine, but i’m not! cou- could you please just pretend to enjoy my company, for once, because i don’t have any friends. i am so very lonely, and please… just pretend.”  
lydia looked down, guiltily. “maybe you should’ve thought of that before you committed social suicide and started hanging out with me.”  
you felt deflated. you fought the tears starting to form in your eyes. it wasn’t worth it to start crying in front of her. “you don’t have to say the most hurtful thing. here i am, saying that i want to be your friend, and you seem to want to ruin it. you just keep pushing me away and i don’t know why! i am asking you to do something that we’ll both benefit from, and you refuse!”  
”y/n, it’s not like that.”  
”really? tell me what it’s like then. because it seems to be that you’re just some lonely little girl with a tendency to do every single self destructive thing she can possibly think of! where are your friends? are they even real?”  
”y/n, all my friends are dead.” lydia realized what she said, and shut her mouth.  
”oh…” you said, suddenly somber. “is that why…? do you not want to be friends with me because you don’t want me to die?” you finally understood, and you felt bad. death just followed this girl around, and you were just making it worse.  
”uh, yeah. that’s it. it would really suck if you died.”  
”i’m not going to die, lydia.”  
”you don’t know that.” she said defensively.  
”well, i’m not going to die soon. so, please let’s be friends in the meantime.”  
lydia thought it over. “fine. i’ll be your friend. but nothing too deep. i don’t want to know your trauma.”  
you laughed lightly, “good thing i wasn’t planning on telling you that.”  
”and no lovey dovey shit. you know how some friend groups are always saying how much they love each other? no.”   
”okay, ron swanson.” you laughed.  
”who?” lydia asked, making a deadly mistake.  
you gasped. “you don’t know parks and rec?” lydia shook her head. “i’m forcing you to start watching, like right now. the first season’s only six episodes, so we can easily finish that today, the second is, like, 24 episodes though, so it might be a stretch to watch it too, but i believe in us. we can do it.”


End file.
